happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clesta
Clesta is a fan character based off of the creator, Shadow887. Character Info Normal State Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with blonde hair. She loves drawing, and can flip out. Sometimes, she can be shy and can organize things. According to her shirt, she likes cats. In fact, she owns four cats: Aries, Josie, Rosie, and Dunkin. Her flip out state is known as Cleste. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Becides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. Robotic State Clesta turned into this form for the first time when she accidently fell into a volcano (same one that Boomer fell in). Clesta turns a darker blue, her hair turns light brown, her clothes turn darker, she gets a blaster in her left hand, and she turns more mecanical, even her wings (but they're slightly smaller). In this state, she is more powerful and speaks in an autotuned voice. As she gets more stronger, smarter, faster, and has more reflexes. Clesta can turn into this form at any time, or when she is electrocuted, but uses it rarely. Werewolf State Her werewolf state was caused when introducted to large amounts of dark magic. Clesta's fur turns into a bluish-gray, as well as her fur being more furry-like, her clothes rip, she gets a spiked collar on her neck, her legs turn into paws with small, black claws, her hair turns darker blonde, and grows slightly larger. Her name is known as Lydra in this state. She can turn into this form at any time, except when in the full moon. Lydra (Clesta's) voice seems to be more growlish like most werewolves. Episodes Starring That's O-fence-ive Candy-Crushed Wingless Victory Featuring TBA Appearances TBA Kills *Silver (That's O-fence-ive) *Shieldy (That's O-fence-ive) *Poachy (Wingless Victory) *Moochy (Wingless Victory) Deaths *Candy-Crushed - explodes when getting the wrong blood Injures *Candy-Crushed ''(before death) ''- Lollipop and Nutty bite her part of her arm off Relationships *Robo Star - boyfriend/ best friend *Meka Shiya - best friend *Raymond - best friend *Buggy - frenemy *Flippy - friend/ fan *Boomer - friend *Tarsy - friend *Payton - friend *K-9 - friend *Devious - enemy *CJ - enemy *Any type of bully character - worst enemies Trivia *She's the third young character who can flip out, the first was Sky, and the second was Samantha. *She seems to be sensitive, since she can be easily angered and can cry easily. *She wears glasses, which is mostly used to see far away. These glasses are black with orange stripes. *She has a fear of heights, darkness, death, and spiders. *As revealed in an RP, Clesta has solved a spell in an ancient book and is now in a god-like state, she can now control the weather. *The reason she becames a god-like state will be revealed in a future episode, and the reason why she is now in a god-like state was because the creator wanted to it make more sence for her to have wings. *She now has a crown, which has a cloud on it, but she doesn't wear it often. *When she flips out, her eyes turn reddish-orange *She owns a sky blue bowie knife, which she uses in self defense. *Her theme is this. *In a slight update, she eather flips out if she's annoyed or angry, or when she's scared. *Lydra might be based off of Sonic the Werehog from'' Sonic Unleashed.'' *According to the creator, she's in love with Robo Star permently. *Clesta's magic is located in her nerves, not the brain, which is why she uses hands than her mind.